A New Pokemon Story
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Misty get's a surprize visit from Ash, only something seems to be different about him, who or what is responsible for this? And will the real Ash get to her in time before it's too late? Sorry bad summary this may change...
1. Chapter 1

**A New Pokemon Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**A/n: Hey guy's, sorry for the lame title, I couldn't think of any good one's, but I may come back to it later on, this idea's been with me for a while and I just had to write it down before I lost it. Anyways please enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the small city known as Cerulean, the gym leader of the city was inside her gym, watching all her water pokemon play in the pool, not many challengers had come round asking for a pokemon battle so she had been pretty board today, her Gyarados was the only pokemon that was able to reach her as she was sitting on the edge of the high diving board.

_'I wonder how Ash is, I haven't seen him in a while,' _Misty thought while sighing she then smiled when she saw her Staryu splashing Psyduck.

"Hey Gyarados...You were awsome today," Misty smiled and pat Gyarados on it's head and Gyarados also gave her a smile. Suddenly there was a knock at the door both Misty and Gyarados shot there head's in that direction. "I wonder who that could be?"

Gyarados allowed Misty to climb on it's head and it took her to the edge of the pool nearest the front door, she jump off and answered the door and too her surpzie it was Ash and Pikachu, only something didn't seem right about them but she didn't think much of it at first.

"A-Ash wha-what are you doing here?" Misty asked shocked and surprized as Pikachu jumped into her arms.

"Pika," Pikachu cried happily as it cuddled into Misty.

"Hey Misty, just thought I'd drop by," Ash replied cheerfully.

"Um..That's great, but weren't you meant to be in the Sinnoh region right now, I know you haven't collected all the badges yet," Misty said not believing it was actually him, cause he rarely visits her, even when he came home from the Hoenn Region, although she had went to see him herself, once she heard that he was home.

"Uh..yeah I was, but I'd thought I'd take a break and come back home for a visit, you know and visit a few people," Ash said shrugging his shoulders and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, ok would you like to come in?" Misty asked, Ash nooded and followed her inside.

Once inside Ash saw all of Misty's pokemon swimming in the pool, well apart from Psyduck who had now came out after floating around in the pool using a rubber ring, Psyduck saw Ash and Pikachu and had ran up to greet them, but it stopped as it neared them as it could sence something from them and Psyduck didn't like it.

"Psy," Psyduck growled at them.

Misty rasied her eyebrow's and wondered if Psyduck didn't remember them, but how was that possible? "Psyduck..It's Ash and Pikachu, don't you remember them?" Psyduck grlowed again "Psyduck..what's gotten into you?" Misty asked the pokemon and she bent down to it's leval, she pulled Psyduck back by it's shoulders.

Ash and Pikachu stood behind her, Ash whispered something to Pikachu and Pikachu jumped of his shoulders, he glared at Psyduck who glared right back while waving his flipper around, "pika," Psyduck gasped and growled he attemped to charge for pikachu, but Misty stopped him.

"Psyduck...Return!" Misty looked in thought at her pokeball. "Hm, Psyduck's never acted like that before, I'm really sorry Ash."

Ash shrugged it of, "hey, don't worry Misty, it's maybe because Psyduck hasn't seen me in a while and that's why it didn't recongize me."

"Hm, well I geuss that could be possible." Misty said a little unsure, but she didn't press on it, "why don't we have something to eat in my kitchen?" Misty smiled and gestured for Ash to follow, Pikachu stayed behind with the pokemon.

As Misty walked through the door, Ash grinned evily, a dark aura began illuminating from him, Misty went to get something from the fridge, when Ash attemped to seek behind and grab her, the water pokemon trainer leaned in further to the frigde and grabbed a couple of cans, she turned round swiftly to see Ash with his hands behind his back. She eyed him suspiously while shutting the frigde door behind her.

"Hey, Ash where's Brock?" Misty asked, normally Brock would be with him and since he went to the Sinnoh region along with him, she thought Brock would be here as well unless he was visiting his family first. Ash seemed to mutter something that Misty didn't quite catch.

"Uh, he's uh, visiting his family.._yeah that'll do hehe.." _He muttered the last part.

"Oh, guess I'll see him later, so how's the training going?" She asked as she handed him the can.

"Okay I guess, how are things at the gym?" He asked eyeing her up and down, not that she noticed.

"Hm, pretty good, although I just haven't had a really good challenge in a while, most trainers are just starting of, then other ones sometimes back for another battle and even there not that hard to beat." Misty said as she took a drink out her can.

Suddenly there's a lot of commotion next to the pool, Misty cocked her head up when she heard the nosie, "what in the world is going on out there?" Misty quickly sat her drink down and went to check on it and she found her pokemon fighting one another, "hey, why are you guys fighting?" Misty cried as she ran over to her Azurill and picked him up, he was still too little to be fighting.

"Azu-ril!"Azurill cried towards Staryu.

"Hiyyyaaa!" Cried an angry Staryu.

Gyarados had stayed away from the fighting, that is until Pikachu sneaked up behind it and like Ash, he had a dark aura coming of him, Pikachu grinned and sent a spark of electricity up the back of Gyarados's back side, which sent it on a panic state, Misty tired to get to Gyarados, "Gyarados, please calm down it's ok!" She grabbed his pokeball and attempted to return him to his pokeball.

In the midst of the confusion, Misty didn't even hear her telepone ringing but Ash did, he watched all the confusion from the kitchen when he had heard the strange ring tone from the video phone. He was a little hesitant to pick it up, he stood away from the camera on the phone, so who ever was on the other end couldn't see him. He picked the phone up and a sly smile appeared on his face upon hearing the voice on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Pokemon Story **

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day over the skies of Sunnyshore city, Ash and the gang had just entered the city and were walking around admiring all the sites, "man, I can't wait to get my eighth badge, once we get a little training done, we'll be sure to get it, ya up for it pikachu?" Ash cried with excitment, while pikachu perched on his shoulders.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried with much enthusiasm.

Brock was reading a map of the city in his guide book, they were currently searching for the pokemon centre first, Dawn smiled at Ash and pikachu, then turned to Brock, "any idea, where the pokemon centre is Brock?"

"hmm, I think we're close by it, should be just around the corner." Brock replied while turning a page.

"Hey, guy's there it is!" Both Dawn and Brock looked up and saw Ash pointing towards the pokemon centre, Ash and pikachu ran ahead, leaving the other two trainers to catch up.

"Ash, wait up!" Dawn cried as Piplup her water pokemon followed been her. Ash was first to entre the centre, he stopped to wait on Dawn and Brock who came in just after him, both out of breath, "did you really have to run Ash?" Questioned Dawn.

Ash rubbed his head, "sorry, I guess I just couldn't wait."

Brock had regained his breath, "why don't we get nurse Joy to heal our pokemon, then get something to eat?"

Ash was all for that idea hearing his stomach rumble, "good idea, Brock."

Brock almost fainted when nurse Joy came over to them, "excsue me, but are one of you trainers, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town?"

Ash stepped forward with his right arm up, "uh, yeah I am."

Joy smiled, "oh, good, there's a phone call waiting for you in the lobby."

Ash looked puzzeled, "a phone call? Hm wonder who it could be." Ash went to the lobby part of the pokemon centre and saw a video phone with a phone cord handing off, at first there was no one on the screen, until Ash began to speak, "hello?"

"hey, there Ashy boy, long time no see, huh?" It was Gary Oak Ash's rival.

Ash was less than pleased to him, he frowned and wondered what he could want, "Gary, why are you calling me?"

Gary grinned, "I'm not the one that's calling you, I'm just holding on for Grandpa, he should be here in a minute." As if on cue professor Oak came in behind Gary, "hey, Grandpa Ash is here."

"Thank you, Gary." Professor Oak took the phone as Gary stood aside.

"Professor Oak?" Questioned Ash, Dawn and Brock and pikachu were watching the conversation.

"Ash, it's so nice to see you again, how's the training coming along?"

"Um, it's fine professor, is anything wrong?" Ash asked noticing the worried look on the professor's face.

Suddenly Ash's mum, Delia, took the phone, "oh, Ash, can you please call Misty? we've been trying to get through to her, but we've had no luck, I'm really worried about her, we think something's happened." Delia cried in worry.

Ash was surprized to see his mum, "why, what's happened?"

Delia gave the phone back to the professor, "well, that's why I was calling, could you try and phone her, Ash?"

Ash blinked confused a little but he nooded, "sure, professor I'll do it right now."

"I wonder what's up?" Asked Brock.

Ash dialled the Cerulean's gym number and waited patiently for someone to pick up, after a while Ash was just about to put the phone down, when the screen switched on, but no one was there, all he could see was a wall and a picture of the sensatsional sisters poster for one their shows, "h-hello, is anyone there?"

"There's no one there?" Stated Dawn.

"There must be, someone had to off answered the phone." replied Brock.

"Hello is anyone there...Misty?" Ash tried again.

Suddenly there was an evil laugh down the phone, and Ash put the phone closer to his ear, Ash grolwed, "who are you!" He shot up from his seat. Surprizing Dawn and Brock, the screen went black.

Ash's mouth hung open and he turned to Dawn and Brock, "guys we have to get to cerulean, something's happened to Misty." Ash had quickly phone professor Oak and told him what happened and that they were coming back.

"How we gonna get there, Ash?" Asked Brock.

An old looking man came up to them, "exscue me young trainers, but I couldn't help but over hear your little predicarment, you see I think I might have something that'll help you, come on out now." The three trainers blinked confused at how the man could help them get to Cerulean.

The old man held a pokeball, the ball opened and a pokemon appeared in front of them, "Abra?" said the pokemon.

"Of course Abra could use teleport to get us there!" Brock cried.

Dawn turned to him, "but how do we get back here?"

"Don't worry about that, here take this, it's another abra, once your ready to come back, just get it to use teleport again," the man handed Brock the pokeball.

"Um, thank you."

"Not at all lad, now look after that abra." Said the old man.

"We will, thank you so much sir, come on guys we have to go!" Ash cried in determination.

The old man turned to abra, "alright, abra use teleport!" He commanded the pokemon nooded and a white light appeared around the three trainers and they disappeared.

Meanwhile watching from around the corner, were Team Rocket disguised as janitors, Meowth was on top of James head as they peaked round the corner as the twerps disapeared in the light, "did you's guy's hear that? the twerp's are going to the original twerppetts town."Meowth said as he jumped off of James head.

Jessie stood up strait, "I say we go too, there could be something interesting happening."

James nooded, "yeah, let's get that old timer, to send us!"

The old man was just sitting on a chair, when Jessie, James and Meowth came up to him, the man looked up at them, "oh, hello there can I help you?" He asked kindly.

"We want you to send us, wherever you sent thoses kids." Demanded Jessie.

The man turned to abra who was sitting next to him, "abra, would you mind?"

The three rockets blinked as they were engulfed in the bright light they sheirked little since it was so sudden, but they were gone in an instent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Pokemon Story **

**Chapter 3**

The evil Ash placed the phone back down on the video phone, his aura glowed more when he heard Misty calling for him, "Ash, I got the pokemon to calm down now, so I guess we can-," Misty had entered the room when she saw with the phone in his hands, the screen had just went black, Ash had went back normal, "oh, did someone call Ash? I didn't even hear the phone."

Ash put the phone down, "it was just a wrong number Misty, nothing inportant."

Misty blinked but just shrugged, "oh, well, why don't we just have a drink and sit in the living room?"

Ash grinned and pikachu had come into the room and jumped onto his shoulders, "that sounds great Misty," Misty smiled and went to the kitchen while Ash walked into the living room and sat down on one of the double seater couches, he suddenly started glowing and heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket, "hmm," he reached and brought out a walkie talkie with a screen on it.

"Boss!" Ash nooded at the screen.

"Ah, Ash how's the plan coming along, she hasn't suspected anything yet has she?"

Ash shook his head to signal no, "good, let's keep it that way at least until the real boy gets here."

"I have to go boss, she's coming back."

"Right, well keep up the good work and remember do not fail me!" The evil Ash quickly nooded and switched it off and shoved the walkie talkie back in his pocket.

"Here you are Ash, some nice lemonade and a bottle of ketchup for pikachu, I just happened to have to one." Misty laughed, Ash gladly accepted the drink while pikachu didn't seem to happy at receiving a bottle of ketchup, pikachu just starred at it.

"Pika," pikachu frowned.

Misty seemed surprized that pikachu wouldn't take it, Ash was just looking at her confused, "Misty, why you giving pikachu ketchup? That's not a thing to give a pokemon."

Misty raised her eyebrow, "but Ash, pikachu use to love ketchup, don't you remember?"

"No, gosh I never heard of that in my life," Ash laughed, Misty frowned.

"Okay I'll just get pikachu some water," Misty took the ketchup and brought back a bowl of water which pikachu started drinking. She sat beside Ash and they began talking about different things, like Ash's travels and Misty's life at the gym.

They talked for while until something interupted them, a loud bang on the roof caused all three of them to look at the ceiling, Misty stood up, "I wonder what that was?"

"Meh, It was probably just some pokemon, nothing to worry about Misty," Ash said pulling her back to the couch, but she stood back up again.

"Well, I'd like to check, the pokemon could be hurt or something." Misty said and walked out the room, Ash growled, he turned to pikachu who was just sitting there.

"Pikachu, go and see what that was and whatever it is get rid of it!" Ash demaned.

Pikachu nooded, he quickly found his way to the roof before Misty had, pikachu sat and watched as two humans and a meowth pokemon were groaning and picking themselfs up, "oh, man well we're certainly here now," groaned meowth.

Jessie rubbed her back as she sat up, "how'd we end up on the roof and where are the twerps anyway?"

"Don't know Jessie," stated James.

Meowth was the first to look up and spot pikachu just starring at them, "pikachu?" questioned meowth, catching both James and Jessies attention.

"Pikachu," said the both of them.

Pikachu started glowing he was giving them an evil stare, causing the three rockets to step back, fear written on there faces, the electrict pokemons red cheeks started to spark, grinning pikchau let out an almightly attack, "pikkkkkkaaaaaaachuuu!" Which sent the three flying towards the pokemon centre.

Pikachu smiled in victory before turning round to face Misty who'd just got on the roof, "pikachu, how'd you get up here, was it a pokemon?" Misty asked.

Pikachu nooded, "pika pi!"

"Was it okay?" Pikachu nooded and Misty followed him back inside and back to Ash.

Meanwhile at the pokemon centre, the real Ash, Dawn, Brock and pikachu, had met Gary at the pokemon centre, they had all their pokemon healed, Ash had spotted Gary as soon as they had entered, "hey Gary, what are you doing here?"

Gary smirked, "hey there Ash, grandpa asked me help out, you see yesterday I went to visit red, to give her some pokemon food from grandpa, but I couldn't get in the gym, something kept stopping me, from entering, I don't know what it was."

Ash frowned at the name red, "really, do you have any idea?"

Gary shrugged, "well, as soon as I tried to open the door I got shocked."

"What, shocked by what?" Ash asked.

Suddenly mufflled voices could be heard coming from a room nearby, "perpare for trouble!" This caught everyones attention, the sliding doors near the group opened up, revealing the three rockets.

"And make it double! Said James.

"To protect the world from devestation!" Said Jessie

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounst the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or perpare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth dat's right!" Came the cat pokemon.

The four trainers were surprized to see the three TR members, they were in banages, "team rocket, What are you guys doing here?" Ash growled.

Jessie laughed, "what we're always doing trying to catch pokemon and includes your pikachu!"

James blinked remembering the pikachu on the roof back at the gym, "wait, wasn't your pikachu just at the twerpy redheads gym, we saw you?" James asked pointing at pikachu.

Ash looked down at pikachu, "no pikachu's been here with me the whole time, why we're you guys at Misty's gym?"

Meowth rubbed his head, "well, you see, we weren't inside, we were on the roof, dat's when dat pikachu showed up, gave us a right shocker, more powerful than usual, wouldn't you say guys?" Meowth turned to Jessie and James who were nooding.

"You got that meowth, I'd say that pikachu looked almost evil," James shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Pokemon Story **

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile in a hidden area in the Kanto region, a large building with the sign with an R on the front, which housed the infamous Team Rocket, was getting a delivery a rare one, three rocket members carried the item with care into the headquarters then in the labartory part of the building, where scentists where working on a tank that contained a pokemon, the pokemon screamed out in pain as they preformed experiments.

Onlooking the experiments was the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, his left hand in his pocket and his right hand clapped the head of a persian, he grinned, "it won't be long now, before our plan is complete and when that happenes nothing can stop us from taking over this world."

The persian purred as it's head got clapped, suddenly one of the higher TR member had entered the dark room and approached the Team Rocket boss, "sir, the mission was a success, we have aquired the shadow stone, our top scentists are running through with the test!"

Giovanni nooded, "good," he turned to the person.

"Get in touch with Jessie, James and Meowth, I need to speak with them," the person nooded and headed out the room.

Back at the pokemon centre in Cerluean Ash and the gang were heading out of the pokemon centre, Ash ran ahead of everyone but Brock stopped him, "Brock, what are you doing? I have to get to Misty, she could be hurt!" Ash yelled as he struggled to get out of Brock's grip.

"Ash, calm down, we can't just walst in there, it could be dangerous, at least let's come up with a plan first," Brock let go of the pokemon trainer.

Ash looked down his fist clenching he sighed, "alright what do you suppose we do?"

"Just like you always rushing into things without thinking, huh Ashy boy?" Gary smirked.

Ash growled, he turned to Brock, "well, what's the plan?"

"Well, I thought about checking the place out first to see if we can find another way in," Brock said in his thinking pose.

"It's worth a shot," Ash nooded.

Watching the pokemon trainers run off, was Jessie, James and meowth they were just about to follow when a familer call from the sky caught their attention, "hey, what is that?" Called meowth who was trying to see what it was but couldn't since the sunlight was in his eye's.

"Huh!"

"It's deilbird!" Said James.

"DEE DEE!" Creid the bird pokemon upon landing in front of them.

The three rockets watched with interest wondering what sort of messege they were recvieng from the Team Rocket headquarters, the pokemon reached into it's little sack and handed them a card and flew off before they could say anything.

Jessie examined it, "huh, it's a message from Giovanni, we have to call him."

Meowth looked down the road, "hey there's a pay phone down there."

The three nooded and made their way over to the phone box, where they piled in Jessie dailed the number and it wasn't long before their boss was up on the screen, "Jessie, James and meowth reporting sir!" Jessie said as the three of them saulted.

"It's seems deilbird was succesful in deliverying the message...I wanted to have a chat with you three," Giovanni said turning round from standing behind his desk. The three rockets blinked.

The boss sat down on his chair his eye's traveling towards a photo on his desk, "who do you see in this photo?" He asked picking up the picture and pointing it to the screen.

James took a closer look, "um, isn't that you boss, only younger looking?"

Giovanni closed his eyes but opened them again, "yes it's me, do you know the women standing next to me?"

The three of them shurgged a puzzeled look on their faces.

Giovanni smiled, "her name is Deila Ketchum."

The last name sounded familer to the three rockets, Giovanni looked up at them and grinned, "you know that boy with his pikachu that you have been following around, he's my son."

Jessie, James and Meowth's mouths hanged opened there eye's wide open in shock, "y-you mean t-that kid with the pikachu is y-your son?" Jessie asked in disbleif.

Giovanni gave them a hard look, "why do you think I had you following him around , he's going to become the very first shadow trainer, he'll obey my every command and will turn all his friends and pokemon into shadow, where we will use them to take over this world of pokemon!"Giovanni stood up from his chair.

"Keep an eye on him, I have no doubt he'll try to save that friend of his and don't say anything about me being his father, I want to tell him personally!" The screen went black Jessie slowly put the phone down.

"Can you's guy's believe dat, all along we've been following around the bosses son!" Meowth said still shocked at the news.


End file.
